


追光者

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 19吉x25莱，服表专业学生x形体老师，师生年下





	1. Chapter 1

几块挡光板将两束光源巧妙地错落叠加在无影墙前的红发青年身上，将他深刻的儒雅五官营造出严峻冷漠的气质。吉尔菲艾斯不断微调着肢体与头部的角度以便摄影师抓取最精准的瞬间，余光扫到从门口无声进来的一抹金色的身影。  
“别停下，保持——”摄影师举了半天相机，又放下，转身无奈道：“莱因哈特老师。”  
一席黑色打底衫的金发年轻男人顿时愣在原地，“对不起，打扰到了吗？”  
“没有，只是我看到吉尔菲艾斯的眼神就知道你进来了。”  
莱因哈特不好意思地笑笑，“我进来看看进度，要是妨碍到了我就出去。”  
摄影师的目光在两人间来回扫视，叹了口气：“那麻烦您还是出去吧，你在他就一直盯着你。已经差不多能出片了，再给十分钟。”  
莱因哈特点点头，对吉尔菲艾斯道：“我在外面等你。”  
作为莱因哈特亲自参与校考招进来的学生，吉尔菲艾斯起初的表现并不是最出色的那个。一米九虽然高挑，却在这一行不算出众，引人瞩目的实际上是他一头红宝石色的头发，其次才会注意到他近乎完美的比例。莱因哈特在考场上一眼就相中了这个红发的考生，也是为此决定正式带班，甚至要求将吉尔菲艾斯直接划到自己的班级，亲自培养这个“宝石”男孩。  
与吉尔菲艾斯不同，莱因哈特有着俏丽的五官与柔美的肢体线条，却长了一双气焰凌厉的冰蓝色眼睛，加上他狭长魅惑的眼睑，往往藏不住骨子里的凌虐美，看过他硬照的人，要么不喜欢他，要么被他征服，绝不会出现协调的情况。吉尔菲艾斯则是另一个极端，他的气质非常温和无害，从额角到脚板都是规矩的模样，大理石雕刻般的深邃轮廓，稍作妆容上的改变就可以满足任何设计师的需求。  
换言之，风格鲜明的莱因哈特只能与合眼缘的高定设计师合作，而吉尔菲艾斯会是所有档次品牌都喜欢的模特。为此莱因哈特为吉尔菲艾斯直接提供优质资源，吉尔菲艾斯也相当争气，迄今为止没有一次让莱因哈特失望过，与几个轻奢品牌的合作都相当顺利。按照吉尔菲艾斯迅速积累的经验，只要再获得蓝血加持，毕业前就打榜登上一哥的位置也不是不可能。

结束拍摄后的红发青年迫不及待地回到化妆间，莱因哈特正撑着脸出神，见到吉尔菲艾斯出来，白皙的面容上露出一抹笑意：“感觉怎么样？”  
“挺顺利的。每次您都这么问，却不给我建议。”吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地盯着金发男子，莱因哈特现在只是他的形体老师，几年前却是不折不扣的顶级名模，任何印着莱因哈特的海报和广告杂志，吉尔菲艾斯都有收藏一套。  
“你的可塑性比我强，我不用担心你表现得不好。”莱因哈特说着，拿起卸妆棉替吉尔菲艾斯擦掉眼妆。见对方一眨不眨地望着他，莱因哈特不高兴继续服务，即刻撤回了手：“快把妆卸了，我带你去吃饭。”  
吉尔菲艾斯乖乖地“哦”了一声，动作迅速起来，很快露出原有的温和相貌。莱因哈特抬手捋了捋他的学生额前的红发，突然总结道：“其实你长得很商业。”  
莱因哈特没有多言，乍一听是说吉尔菲艾斯作为模特没有独特的气质风格不够突出，但以他对莱因哈特的了解，对方多半只是想夸他长得帅，符合大众的审美。这么一想，吉尔菲艾斯又心情舒畅了——符不符合大众不知道，在莱因哈特这里肯定是符合了。  
这个时间的校食堂差不多都关了门，莱因哈特带吉尔菲艾斯出去随便找了家酒吧将就。他不擅长饮酒，又要监督吉尔菲艾斯的饮食，结果两个显眼的大男人坐在酒吧里吃鸡肉沙拉喝果汁。末了结账时莱因哈特发现自己没带现钞，还是让学生付的钱。虽然两人间的关系早就亦师亦友，莱因哈特还是偶尔想作出年长者的姿态，现在难免有些下不来台。  
“莱因哈特老师吃得比我少，我结账是应该的。”吉尔菲艾斯安慰道，虽然他知道莱因哈特是不喜欢吃生菜才都借口推给了他。  
“嗯。”莱因哈特郑重其事地点点头，“大不了时装周过后我请你一顿甜点自助。”为了显得有说服力，他补充说：“就是中心街上的那家，叫伯伦希尔的。”  
“您明明知道我要少沾甜食。”吉尔菲艾斯面上苦笑，内心已经寻思着去搞伯伦希尔的入场券了。

 

作为莱因哈特尤其关照的学生，吉尔菲艾斯被偏爱得有目共睹。但凡是莱因哈特手上资源的演出，吉尔菲艾斯不是作为开场模特就是压轴领闭的模特。  
这一次也没有例外，艾德华·拜耶尔蓝一向作为年轻人更青睐的随性潮牌，实际上吉尔菲艾斯经常在穿，也不怪莱因哈特想让他包揽开场与压轴。其他一齐通过面试的学生虽然没有表示什么，内心都难免不满。关于偏心的问题，奥贝斯坦几次和莱因哈特说起，一次都没能改变对方的决定。但他身为资历丰富的秀导，也不得不承认从不惹事的吉尔菲艾斯确实很让人舒心。  
这次的主题是风衣秀，一袭红宝石色的卷发搭上颀长的比例，主办方的团队喜欢得连声称赞，莱因哈特别提有多骄傲。他全程陪着排练彩排，一直到整场秀的完美落幕。  
会场的宾客都散场得差不多，模特们才得以卸妆出来。莱因哈特在更衣室外清点学生，奥贝斯坦负责把想返校的学生一起带回去，其他觉得学校太远不肯回去的，就当提前放了周末。  
“都是成年人了，对自己负责一点。”莱因哈特意有所指道，“注意你们的皮肤，不要玩太晚了。”  
“是，莱因哈特老师。”几个男生嬉笑着对他招招手，一窝蜂地涌进市中心纸醉金迷的夜生活。吉尔菲艾斯杵在他身边，和他一起送走这拨人，没有离开的意思。  
“这几天辛苦了，你不和他们去放松一下？”  
红发青年摇摇头：“在老师身边就是放松了，我把您送回去吧。”  
“然后你呢？”  
“我就……在附近找一家宾馆……”  
见他尴尬的样子，莱因哈特忍不住笑了，“其实我家就在附近，你要是没去处，到我家将就一晚吧。”  
高个的红发男孩碧蓝的双目顿时亮起感激的光，说话的声线都提高了：“谢谢老师！”  
一直在旁被熟视无睹的秀导冷冷看着，他已经对这两个人之间的亲密深有体会，因此没有避讳吉尔菲艾斯：“莱因哈特老师，你应该做到一视同仁，给其他学生留一些提升的机会。”  
“奥贝斯坦，不是所有的新生都是吉尔菲艾斯，留给不合适的人叫做浪费机会。”莱因哈特轻哼一声，扬起下巴头也不回地走出去。吉尔菲艾斯捞起外套，朝奥贝斯坦做了个抱歉的手势，紧跟着追上莱因哈特。

一场秀下来吉尔菲艾斯身上还是热的，莱因哈特里外张罗也出了不少汗，夜间的凉风习习，倒是吹得两个人正舒适。  
但吉尔菲艾斯无论如何也平息不下激动的心情，做莱因哈特的学生已经一年多，这还是第一次能去到对方的家里，要不是莱因哈特每周末都不回学校，他差点以为莱因哈特就住在职工宿舍了。  
“莱因哈特老师是一个人住吗？”  
俊美的金发男子挑起秀丽的眉：“……是。怎么，你要找我做租客？”  
吉尔菲艾斯家在奥丁，而从事模特的活动中心基本都在费沙，迟早要在这边定居。莱因哈特这么调侃地一提，他还真的动了心思。“……可以吗？”  
“看你表现。”莱因哈特笑道，“如果下一届时装周你能接到四……五个品牌的话，我可以考虑不收你的房租。”  
“五个？！莱因哈特老师，我没有这个自信……”  
“放松点，你这样的大模是不会过时的，市场永远需要。”金发男子投来一个肯定的眼神，那正是吉尔菲艾斯极其熟悉的骄傲。随之对方的语气也轻松起来：“还记得校考的时候，你给我的感觉就像是一个来服役的，刻板地走着教科书的步调，为了浪费体力而在行动一样。”  
刚才还开朗活泼的红发高个露出受伤的神情，莱因哈特意识到自己说过了火，撇开眼睛低声道：“……我不是那个意思，你现在的台风已经成熟了不少……刚才的话别往心里去。”  
“我知道，莱因哈特老师。”红发的年轻人叹了口气，“如果每次都在意您的批评，我恐怕早就辍学了。”  
青年的语气颇为轻柔，莱因哈特闻言诧异地回过脸，却见吉尔菲艾斯面上温和的笑容，知道自己又被善意地谅解了，顿时心生愧疚，不自然地转移话题道：“话说回来，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息要告诉你。你先听哪个？”  
红发青年稍作思考：“先听坏的。”  
“坏消息是维斯特帕列女士想签约你去他们经纪公司。”  
“这怎么能叫坏消息？”  
吉尔菲艾斯虽然对维斯特帕列与旗下诸多男模暧昧不清的消息有所耳闻，却并没有向自己身上考虑过，更不知道她向莱因哈特要过自己后，两人间开始有了微妙的气场不合。见莱因哈特面露愠色，高个男孩忙补充说：“不过我不太喜欢黑头发的女性，总给人感觉很强势……”  
金发的俊美男人轻哼了一声：“她是很强势没错，业务能力毋庸置疑。好了，先不说她了，反正我已经替你回绝了。好消息是梅克林格先生已经免了你的面试……你明白我的意思吧？”  
梅克林格所创立的同名品牌“耶尔涅斯特”是现今业界中权威认定的蓝血之首，做奢侈珠宝首饰出身，之后开始设计成衣。莱因哈特当红的期间可以说是梅克林格的专属模特，每次新品发布秀都和设计师梅克林格一同压轴出场。梅克林格尤其喜欢莱因哈特这样精致脆弱得像瓷娃娃的模特，为此吉尔菲艾斯没想到自己也会受到青睐。  
他双腿定在原地，猛地抱住了比他矮上半个头的金发男子：“莱因哈特老师！”  
“和我没有关系，吉尔菲艾斯。是你自己的功劳，梅克林格先生是从杂志上看到了你的代言，‘由谢夫’家的那支女香。”  
“这都是莱因哈特老师的功劳！”  
“……好吧，我们一起的功劳。”莱因哈特宠溺地拍了拍红发青年的背，“放开让我开个门。”

他打开房门，一股清清的幽香就飘进吉尔菲艾斯的鼻子里。一想到他马上就要踏足最喜爱的人的家里，浑身的年轻细胞都在叫嚣着兴奋。  
“怎么……好像停电了。”  
莱因哈特在玄关的墙壁上摸索了两下，踏入的半只脚停在原地。  
“有过停电通知吗？”  
“没有……”  
金发男子就站在门口，不愿意进去，也不肯撤出来。吉尔菲艾斯心下疑惑，安慰道：“没事，是不是跳闸了？电箱在哪，我去看看。”  
面前的年轻男人闻言动了动，“我来看，你替我搭把手。”  
“嗯。”  
吉尔菲艾斯应着，一把抱起莱因哈特，对方的臀部几乎坐在他跳个不停的胸口上，让吉尔菲艾斯一阵心虚。  
“哒”的一声，屋内变得敞亮起来。但吉尔菲艾斯没有移开视线，因为莱因哈特正透过肩头望他，刚刚接触光线的眼神还没有恢复往常，带着一丝吉尔菲艾斯也能读懂的怯意。  
“莱因哈特老师怕黑吗？”他脱口而出，身上的金发男子象牙般白皙的面颊霎时红了，扭动着要从吉尔菲艾斯身上下来。  
吉尔菲艾斯一个不稳，莱因哈特顺着他的手臂滑下来，一下子踩到了他的脚上。这力度轻得出奇，吉尔菲艾斯甚至没有感觉到痛，只是怀里软软的，莱因哈特不好意思地瞪着他，呼吸近得可以交换。  
他连忙松了手：“对不起，莱因哈特老师，没有接稳。”  
“没关系。”莱因哈特轻声道，后退一步拉开了两人间的距离：“你要不要喝点什么？”  
“如果我说……我想喝酒可以吗？”  
俊秀的男子挑起眉头，“也不是不可以。”他转身从酒柜中取了瓶香槟，在吧台上摘下两只杯子。  
莱因哈特虽然节俭成性，但归根结底也相当有钱，日常并不会让自己吃亏。吉尔菲艾斯打量着青蓝色与水红色为主色调的客厅，深感自己还不够了解莱因哈特，对方日常一身统一的银黑色调，私下的空间竟然是这种……梦幻的风格。  
年轻的老师对学生的腹诽丝毫未觉，他递给对方一只酒杯，坐下来就习惯性地叠起双腿，精致的脸蛋与身姿倒能与粉嫩的背景完美融合。  
吉尔菲艾斯内心感叹着金发师长的俊美，深邃的碧蓝眼睛直放光。  
“不能喝多，就这一杯。”  
动听的声音传进吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，他的视线中莱因哈特垂下眼，金色的睫毛浓密纤长，一边的波浪卷发挽到耳后露出白皙透粉的耳廓，让人瞬间就想要对他示好。  
吉尔菲艾斯不禁想起形体课上时，虽然莱因哈特的要求十分严格，往往让柔韧度较差的学生叫苦不迭，但就冲着他这张脸和偶尔扎起的马尾，学生们也全都咬牙忍了下来。不仅如此，莱因哈特的人气很高，在全校老师当中受学生的欢迎程度排名第一。183的个头不会让女模们感到压迫，比起男模们“长得帅又花心”的普遍口碑，莱因哈特的洁身自好成了理想男友的标杆。不过敢向他表白的女生不多，想必没有几个女孩能忍受男朋友比自己长得精致的事实。  
男生的情况则不同。他们表面上投票最多的给了是秀导的宠物狗斑斑，口头上声称最喜欢缪拉老师，因为他主教女模，培养女模的台风，让他们很敬仰。到了晚上回到寝室，则正式开始讨论莱因哈特，偶尔聊到不堪的话题，严重引起吉尔菲艾斯的不适。  
一开始只是说到莱因哈特适合什么样的发型，不知怎么就聊到做爱用骑乘的姿势时长发需要扎起来。吉尔菲艾斯有几次出声制止过室友对师长不切实际的肮脏妄想，却并没有起到平息自身怒火的作用。  
莱因哈特做模特的时候并不是长发，吉尔菲艾斯看着他现在搭在胸前的金色发梢，没来由感到憋了一口气：“莱因哈特老师，您为什么留长发？”  
莱因哈特一愣，不自觉捋了一下金色的发尾：“怎么突然问这个？”  
“我不能知道吗？”  
他的语气如此理所应当，反倒叫莱因哈特觉得自己不该有所隐藏。“我有个姐姐……早年支持我做模特。”  
作为莱因哈特的迷弟，吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特有个姐姐，安妮罗杰是莱因哈特唯一的亲人，将莱因哈特从小抚养大。只是莱因哈特的个人隐私做得很好，这个姐姐就像个神秘人一样，吉尔菲艾斯只隐约有点印象。他唯一知道的是，莱因哈特很爱自己的姐姐，起初做模特也是为了赚钱养家。  
“姐姐的身体不好，三年前去世了。”  
莱因哈特玉白色的面容黯淡下来，“都是我的错，没有足够的时间陪她……”他一口饮尽杯中的酒，擅自又给自己满上。  
吉尔菲艾斯没想到自己问一句话会勾起莱因哈特不好的回忆，不免开始自责。  
“莱因哈特老师，您已经做得非常好了。没有几个人能在短时间内获得与您同样的成就，您的姐姐想必也一定为您感到骄傲……”  
金发男子摇摇头：“情况不是你想的那样。”细长的手指摩挲着透明的杯沿，“姐姐每次都会在场外等我，接我一起回去。姐姐去世之后，我忽然感觉没意思了。”  
“……对不起，让您说起这些。”  
“没什么好道歉的，反正告诉你了，省得你没事乱猜。”金发的老师抬手熟稔地抚弄青年的红发，微笑道：“不过作为你的老师，你每次退场我都会守着你的。”  
望向他的冰蓝色狭长双目中柔光涟涟，吉尔菲艾斯不敢出言打破此刻的暧昧气氛，不着痕迹地一手搂过莱因哈特的腰，点点星光在那片微启的薄唇上闪耀。  
红发男孩的喉结滚动，他将心跳压在莱因哈特的胸口，低下头触碰对方的唇瓣。莱因哈特轻颤着睫毛，一时竟没有推开他。  
吉尔菲艾斯从一点舌尖开始试探，带着酒精的微醺，慢慢舔着莱因哈特清甜的唇齿。两具身体紧密相贴，金发男子的呼吸渐渐变重，被高大男孩的体重压制，身后一空滑倒躺在了沙发上。  
吉尔菲艾斯顺势俯身，他的手钻进莱因哈特宽松的衣摆，另一只贴上莱因哈特细腻柔软的脖颈，托起对方高傲的头颅与自己深吻。  
莱因哈特克制地轻喘，大腿触碰到身上青年变硬的下体，不疾不徐地扯着吉尔菲艾斯的衬衣。这一刻他没有斟酌这个行为的意义，借着旖旎自然的气氛，单纯想要做些舒服的事。  
红发男孩的胸中一片激动，他直起身子一把脱掉了衬衣，赤裸着肌肉紧实的上肢就压住了莱因哈特。金发男子身体一僵，推搡了两下，吉尔菲艾斯岿然不动，仍旧闭着眼睛，沉迷地吻着对方。莱因哈特衣服里的手没有再为非作歹，只是大拇指偶尔拨弄他的乳尖，按揉他平坦的胸脯。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
他的声音带了些沙哑，吉尔菲艾斯模糊应了声，窸窸窣窣拉起他的衣摆，一头钻进他的衣服里吮吻他的胸部。  
宽大的双手托着莱因哈特的窄腰，喷洒在他胸口的热气与湿凉的舔舐让莱因哈特起了反应，他难耐地叹息一声，不适地扭了扭胯。  
吉尔菲艾斯拉下束缚着莱因哈特的长裤，轻轻握住莱因哈特的玉茎，生涩地摆起手腕。身下的年轻男子扬起脖子，双手紧紧扣住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕。见到敬爱的老师这样敏感，红发青年的下腹像有火烧，他掏出自己的勃起贴上莱因哈特的，将两个人的一齐握住。

或许是在莱因哈特家里的关系，莱因哈特散发的幽香特别浓郁，蓬松的金发蹭得吉尔菲艾斯下巴发痒。他抱着怀中柔软的身躯，忍不住动作又快了些。  
“慢、慢点……”  
金发男子受不住剧烈的抽送，腾出一只手覆上他结实的手臂，随着他顶弄的力度一点点掐住。他限制住对方向前爬去的行为，紧紧锁在身下，每次都整根埋入炙热的深穴。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特的呼唤带着颤抖，“不要了——”  
“莱因哈特老师……”射精的冲动悬在收紧的下腹中，吉尔菲艾斯张口咬住对方的颈窝，却传来粗糙的口感。他怪异地舔了舔，莱因哈特没有丝毫反应，似乎这一块皮肤没有知觉。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯。” 一声清醒的呼唤，让高个男孩即刻睁开眼。与梦中别无二致的俏丽面容占据了他的视线，只是神情远比梦境来得清冷。他怀中抱着一个布制的靠垫，在莱因哈特的凝视下，自己正撕咬着靠垫的一角。  
“去洗把脸冷静一下。”莱因哈特淡淡地说，脸上隐约有两团浅粉的晕红。  
吉尔菲艾斯低下头，尴尬地抬腿挡住了掩饰不住的晨起，颇为懊恼地坐起来。连续几天高强度的工作早就让吉尔菲艾斯的躯体疲惫，昨晚和莱因哈特在沙发上发泄过后，之后的记忆都开始变得模糊了。没想到他睡在有着莱因哈特味道的沙发上，做了一晚上不可描述的梦。


	2. Chapter 2

莱因哈特的身材纤细，但并不给人以阴柔的感觉，柔软白皙的肌肉将他身上的力与美完美结合，常常让吉尔菲艾斯由衷感叹造物者的偏爱。尤其是从前只能在杂志报刊上见到的精致尤物，现在竟然就触手可及，昨晚的经历更是让吉尔菲艾斯意识到莱因哈特的纯真无瑕这一点。同样是身为男性，陷入情欲的莱因哈特也是纯净动人的，丝毫没有其他人那样的污秽感……  
“看着干嘛，你又帮不上忙。”  
金发师长浅浅的笑意传进吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，红发青年回过神来不禁一愣，他洗漱完毕准备打下手，结果一不留神看入迷了。莱因哈特没有穿围裙，还是惯常的黑色打底衫，右手袖口挽到线条优美的小臂上，炉灶上正摊着一张蛋饼。  
吉尔菲艾斯一笑，并不反驳。今后总有机会露一手，索性乖巧地坐到一旁等待开饭。  
莱因哈特的家里——不知道是不是和吉尔菲艾斯开玩笑说的出租，只有一间卧室。吉尔菲艾斯当然连续两晚都睡的沙发，但他能察觉到两个人之间有什么微妙地改变了。或许是第一晚亲密的触碰，莱因哈特渐渐能够接受他有意无意的肢体接触。吉尔菲艾斯内心洋溢着充实的幸福，一直好奇地四处摸索，想留下来过的痕迹。  
书桌抽屉里有好几套模卡，每一张吉尔菲艾斯都有收藏。令他讶异的是，最下面竟然有一套是他没见过的，那是非常年轻的莱因哈特，一张侧脸的黑白特写，浅色的眸子带着少年的纯粹穿透了镜头，蓬松的柔软短发衬着浓密的纤长睫毛，强烈地勾起了吉尔菲艾斯内心深处的保护欲。这一套的其他几张也都是这样青涩、或者说清纯也不为过的少年莱因哈特，全然不像之后有高高在上拒人千里之外的距离感。不过这也是莱因哈特在他人前惯有的形象，私下面对吉尔菲艾斯时，倒是偶尔会流露出些许稚气。  
吉尔菲艾斯正欣赏得心潮澎湃，手中的照片突然被人抽走。他疑惑地抬起头，莱因哈特的面色冷得他心惊：“真人就在你面前，你还看照片。”  
“对不起，莱因哈特老师……这个我没见过。”他不好意思地红了脸，“和您现在有些不一样。”  
莱因哈特默默将历史残留物都收起来，轻叹一声，又恢复了往常的语气。“人长大总是有变化的。”金发的俊美男子的神色淡然，转而一笑，抬手抚弄学生的红发：“只有你……吉尔菲艾斯。你总是这个样子，真好。”

 

夏季到了末尾，服表专业的学生们陆续要开始准备时装周的面试了。莱因哈特带吉尔菲艾斯去梅克林格那儿直接试了装，四个主题全参与，获得一个小闭，已经是相当不错的决定。  
除此之外，吉尔菲艾斯还接到了数十个面试邀请，连带着练习也紧张起来。莱因哈特倒是丝毫不担心他面试能不能过的问题，最终排练的时间冲突才是他关注的重点。  
“我其实不喜欢健身。”金发师长身着修身的运动服趴在健身车的扶手上，他已经休息了一刻钟，一直在看着吉尔菲艾斯拉伸手臂。吉尔菲艾斯的肌肉群很完美，紧实又不夸张，和他的深刻五官一样仿佛雕刻而成，是莱因哈特内心羡慕的那种类型。  
“我能猜到。我从没在健身房见过您。”  
莱因哈特嘟起嘴：“你又不卖肉，可以适当放松一下嘛。”  
随着关系的贴近，莱因哈特这样无意识撒娇的次数明显增多，吉尔菲艾斯心下难耐，趁着四周空无一人，走上前一步，将莱因哈特困在了手臂之间。  
莱因哈特略微愣神，一下被高大的红发男孩捉住了双唇。吉尔菲艾斯接吻的技巧说不上有多么高超，但对付莱因哈特已经绰绰有余，柔软的手指无力地推拒两下，最终搭上线条硬朗的下颌，缓缓滑进青年汗湿的火红发梢里。  
直到吉尔菲艾斯的手开始不老实，莱因哈特才反应过来彻底推开对方。红发青年露出满足的表情，倒是身为年长者的莱因哈特被吻得满面通红。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”他低声斥责道，佯怒的语气中有一丝羞赧的意味：“再不准这么做了。”  
青年碧蓝的双目变得无辜：“可是老师也很舒服……”  
金发师长撇过脸去不再作声，吉尔菲艾斯只能隐约看见他羞红的脸颊，猜不出莱因哈特的心思。虽然吉尔菲艾斯还没有告白，但这段时间他一直在不断示好，甚至抽空去学习了烘焙，就为了能做出莱因哈特最爱吃的法兰克福蛋糕。他一日三餐找准了莱因哈特的饮食习惯去食堂偶遇，拿到莱因哈特的课表主动替他整理课用瑜伽垫，再隔三差五借由感激送些小礼物，能想到的手段都用尽，莱因哈特却一直没有正面回应，只是作为朋友的身份允许他更贴近了。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道对莱因哈特来说师生恋情是不是难以接受，每当他想更进一步时，莱因哈特就显露出抗拒，想来还需要一段时间接受学生真的在追求自己的事实。

早课之前，吉尔菲艾斯收到了一封邮件，介于课程重要，他匆匆赶去教室没有急着拆开。下周就要开始时装周的排练，一想到要和莱因哈特共处十几天，红发青年内心说不出的激动。  
校内沿路的几株蔷薇还维持着正艳，他不敢随意摘择园艺师的作品，只是拍了两张，满含隐喻地告诉莱因哈特蔷薇好看。莱因哈特简单“哦”了一句作为回复，话尾似乎有余音荡过，吉尔菲艾斯更是心痒起来。  
好不容易熬过了晚自习，吉尔菲艾斯回寝室拆开那封未署名的信件，却不是他原本以为的入选通知书一类的信函。  
他首先看到的是他前几天在健身房强吻了莱因哈特的照片，偷拍的角度不算清晰，但认识他俩的人一眼就能看出主角是谁。吉尔菲艾斯并不在意被其他人知道他对莱因哈特的感情，却也心下不快被人捕捉了隐私。  
下面几张照片，则瞬间让吉尔菲艾斯目眦欲裂。  
那是莱因哈特刚出道时期的女装私照，准确来说是被迫穿着女装和几个男性调情的不雅照。他或是坐在男人的大腿上，或是任人上下其手，端丽的脸上呈现出性感迷离的表情。其中一个人吉尔菲艾斯认识，高登巴姆集团的前董事佛瑞德李希，莱因哈特起初签约的经纪公司就是高登巴姆集团下的子公司。  
而佛瑞德李希……正是莱因哈特的姐夫。  
照片上并没有透露更多信息，倒是附言中详细描写了莱因哈特为了获得资源受到过这些总裁董事们怎样无微不至的“照顾”。  
红发青年捏着相片的指节泛白，了解莱因哈特的直觉告诉他，莱因哈特绝不是自愿的。但了解莱因哈特的知觉告诉他，没有人能让莱因哈特做不愿意的事。除非……莱因哈特是被威胁了。  
回想起莱因哈特提及自己姐姐的神色，吉尔菲艾斯已经有了一个猜测：佛瑞德李希以安妮罗杰为筹码让莱因哈特去满足这些有着肮脏需求的经济伙伴，挚爱姐姐的莱因哈特不可能拒绝。而他的姐姐，或许对弟弟独自承受的这些伤害一无所知。  
莱因哈特在他看不见的地方，已经受到过这样不可挽回的伤害……他18岁的时候，自己又在哪里？吉尔菲艾斯浑身激怒得发抖，为什么会有六年的差距，让他与莱因哈特最需要帮助的时候失之交臂？莱因哈特又是在怎样的心境下，一步步修复自己，才成长为现在的模样……  
他陡然一震，意识到今天莱因哈特的反常，说不定是因为收到了这些照片。红发的高个青年顾不上一路向他打招呼的同学，一步也不敢怠慢地跑向职工宿舍楼。  
莱因哈特和他不一样，吉尔菲艾斯有幸遇见了莱因哈特，帮助他少走了许多弯路；莱因哈特是独自从最底层打拼起来的。吉尔菲艾斯所没见过的莱因哈特最纯粹的时期，也正是伴随着莱因哈特最痛的一个时期。难怪他会有那样的眼神，难怪他没有任何亲近的人，吉尔菲艾斯不敢想象畏惧黑暗的莱因哈特，在没有人帮助他点亮四周时，一个人会缩在被窝里回忆起哪些让他痛不欲生的片段。而他没有留意过莱因哈特推拒行为背后的不安，一再借由对方对自己的宠溺与他肢体相亲……  
吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，强行命令自己摆出往日的姿态，坚定地敲响了莱因哈特的寝室门。  
第一次没有人应声，到吉尔菲艾斯第四次抬起手，才有门锁解开的声响。莱因哈特露出半截身子，秀丽俊美的面容一片素白，冰蓝色的双眼躲闪着不敢看向吉尔菲艾斯。  
红发青年胸口阵阵钝痛：“莱因哈特老师……”  
见他神情关切严肃，莱因哈特心下了然：“你也收到了。”  
金发男子的语气淡然，却是不同于往日的遮掩，倒像真的放下了什么一般。吉尔菲艾斯急道：“莱因哈特老师，能让我进去聊聊吗？”  
莱因哈特不语，松开门把手，转身走进了屋内。吉尔菲艾斯合上房门，再次给自己鼓足勇气。  
茶几上摆着一只空酒杯，一旁的那瓶红酒已经堪堪见底。垃圾桶里一股烧焦的味道，里面盛满了早已燃尽的纸灰。  
“我没有和你坦白过这些。但我要告诉你……你看到的都是事实。”莱因哈特回过头来，线条精致的侧脸勾起一抹勉强的笑意。“是不是很大失所望？”  
“我不在乎那些人和他们做的事。”吉尔菲艾斯看不惯莱因哈特缺乏神气的样子，他一把握住莱因哈特纤细的手腕，炙热的力量沿着相贴的肌肤传递进去：“我只想知道，现在的您，是不是还在被这件事伤害？”  
莱因哈特狭长的双目微睁，毅然撇开脸甩掉青年的手。“怎么可能。都过去这么久了，我现在过得好好的。”  
“可您还需要一个人来分担，不是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯望着莱因哈特颤抖的背影，碧蓝的眼睛里阴雨连绵：“让我来替您分担可以吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，这件事和你没关系……”  
“我不能被依靠吗？”红发青年提声道，“我也是成年人，我可以对自己负责。我也想对您负责——”他轻轻环住莱因哈特削瘦的肩膀：“莱因哈特老师……请您依靠我。”  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，”冰凉柔软的手指搭上他的手臂，莱因哈特的双目中冰蓝色的碎钻光华流动，粉色的双唇低声吐露：“吉尔菲艾斯，我觉得好冷……”  
此刻的吉尔菲艾斯见到的不是往常温柔冷静的莱因哈特老师，而是一个执拗却破碎的金发青年。他无法抚平莱因哈特过去遭受的委屈，只能用力地抱住对方，不断呼唤他的名字，好让莱因哈特知道自己不是一个陷入痛苦而无助的人。

两个人什么都没做，也没有说很多，吉尔菲艾斯只是靠坐在沙发上，让莱因哈特枕着他的肩膀。  
熄灯的铃声响起，吉尔菲艾斯条件反射地动了动。莱因哈特立刻环住他的手臂，轻声说：“吉尔菲艾斯，不要留下我一个人……我会和查寝的老师说明情况的。”  
几束金色的波浪长发搭在吉尔菲艾斯的肩上，浸满了珍珠的冰蓝色眼睛像一汪楚楚的春泉，正无比清晰地倒印着他的身影。  
“莱因哈特老师……”男孩的声音变得低沉，他缓缓低下头，怜惜地吻住莱因哈特的眉心。“要睡觉吗？”  
“嗯……”  
金发的师长少有如此温顺，吉尔菲艾斯将他哄上床，第一次被拉着睡到了一起。  
温香软玉枕在他的手臂上，吉尔菲艾斯半晌无法入眠。他努力地闭着眼睛，莱因哈特却一直翻身，面对他悄悄凑近。他装作睡着的样子一把搂过对方，将莱因哈特禁锢在自己胸口。  
或许是察觉到他下体隐约的异样，莱因哈特不再挣脱，安稳在他怀里呆了一阵，忽然道：“吉尔菲艾斯，谢谢你不嫌我脏。”  
平静的一句话刺入了吉尔菲艾斯的心底，他睁开眼，莱因哈特静静地看着他，面色清淡如皎月。只是冰色的眼底下还藏着忐忑的不安，似乎担心吉尔菲艾斯会就此离他而去，全然不像自己声称的那样已经全然放下。  
高傲的金发师长自我嫌恶的状态让吉尔菲艾斯内脏难受地绞在一起，他忙不迭地吻住了对方，试图用亲昵的吻抚慰莱因哈特，将那颗纯粹易碎的心再度拼凑拉回身旁。  
莱因哈特顺从地与他纠缠，年轻气盛的大男孩忍不住加深了这个吻，慢慢移动身躯伏在莱因哈特的身上。莱因哈特呼吸一窒，坦然地张开双腿，让吉尔菲艾斯鼓胀的下肢能嵌入到他两腿之间。  
“……莱因哈特老师，我可以吗？”  
年轻俊俏的金发男子抿着粉色的薄唇，缓缓点了点头。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻柔地褪掉莱因哈特贴身的衣裳，尽管他的内心有无比强烈的冲动想要在莱因哈特身上用力留下自己的痕迹以洗尽对方内心不堪的记忆，但他更担心自己粗暴的行为会加重莱因哈特对性的恐惧。  
柔软的皮肤在他掌心下一点点变热，莱因哈特胸前柔嫩的乳尖也被他的舌头舔弄到立起，红发青年顺着吻下去，张口含住了莱因哈特半勃的玉茎。  
金发男子轻呼一声，推着吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋，“做什么……快吐出来，脏——”  
他话没说完，就被吉尔菲艾斯炙热的口腔包裹得浑身酥软，修长的两腿向两边大开，白皙的下半身展露无遗。  
吉尔菲艾斯连自慰都很少有过，更别提口交。他努力不用牙齿触碰莱因哈特敏感的粉色茎身，舌头轻轻在玉直的柱体上游走。摄入过多酒精的关系，莱因哈特无法完全勃起，但又想要发泄，只得难耐地将手指插入火红的温暖发丝中。  
红发的学生舔弄着玉柱下那片敏感的软肉，舌尖抵住娇嫩的会阴，湿热地钻到双臀间的缝隙处。莱因哈特绷紧了双腿，却因吉尔菲艾斯宽阔的肩膀无法并拢，眼睁睁看着吉尔菲艾斯将唇压上他隐蔽的穴口，紧接着一条灵活的软物刺入了他的身体。  
“别这么做，吉尔菲艾斯……”一想到自己学生崇拜的眼神，过往淫乱的遭遇让他更为愧疚，对方体贴照料的刺激湿润了莱因哈特干涩的眼眶。  
“我要这么做。”吉尔菲艾斯的回复中满含温柔的欲望，“莱因哈特老师，看着我……”  
莱因哈特低下头，吉尔菲艾斯碧蓝的目光中只有他，红发学生轻柔吮吻着他的小腹，怜惜而珍视的模样一点点平缓莱因哈特纠葛的思绪，令他眼角猝不及防滴落了一颗滚烫的泪珠。  
趁着吉尔菲艾斯没有发现，莱因哈特迅速抬手拭去，拉起吉尔菲艾斯勾过他的脖子，说不出的动容都包含在小心翼翼的一吻中。  
红发青年的食指极度缓慢地开拓着他的甬道，轻轻摩挲着敏感腺体的下方，慢慢帮助莱因哈特放松穴道，逐渐打开他羞于示人的一面。  
下体的痒麻疏通了莱因哈特未真正了解过性的身躯，透明的蜜液缓缓从顶端的小孔流出，被吉尔菲艾斯吮吸着吞咽下去。蜜穴内的手指已经加到三根，吉尔菲艾斯硬到发痛，手指却恋恋不舍地埋在细腻湿润的壁肉上摸索，稍微勾动手指就能听到隐隐的水声。  
莱因哈特觉出不寻常的舒爽，用手圈住吉尔菲艾斯硬挺的阴茎，眉眼间有些引诱的味道。  
吉尔菲艾斯连带着他的手一起握住，将自己的勃起抵在莱因哈特湿润的腿根，冠状钻开了紧致的穴口。他刚挤入一个头部，立刻被强烈的吸力引得连入两寸。  
莱因哈特被吉尔菲艾斯弄得连连喘息，他环住红发青年的脖子，沙哑的呼吸打在学生加速的脉搏上。  
面对这样的挑逗，青年忍不住抽胯顶了顶，立刻得到莱因哈特变调的低吟。  
“莱因哈特老师，疼吗？”  
“不疼……”  
莱因哈特话是这么说，面上的表情却不是这样，秀丽的眉头拧在一起，樱粉色的嘴唇被自己咬得泛白。吉尔菲艾斯立刻停止进入，一点点吻着莱因哈特，挑逗他敏感的耳根与胸口，一手摸到莱因哈特半硬的阴茎，握住撸动起来。  
感受到蜜穴稍有放松，吉尔菲艾斯追上收缩的频率，渐渐将整根硕物全部没入紧致的穴眼中。  
莱因哈特挂在他腰上的两腿直抖，吉尔菲艾斯卡着不敢动，忍得额头上渗出汗珠。贴墙扎马步吉尔菲艾斯可以轻松坚持半个小时，趴在莱因哈特身上做平板支撑他却半分钟都难以忍受。红发男孩用鼻尖轻蹭着莱因哈特的颈窝，沙哑道：“莱因哈特老师，我忍不住了……我想动。”  
“动吧……”  
莱因哈特应允的话音刚落，吉尔菲艾斯立刻挺身顶送了一次，饱满的力度瞬时让莱因哈特没有藏住喉咙里的呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深受到鼓舞，浅浅抽插了几次让莱因哈特适应他的硕物钻入，很快大开大合地捣进柔嫩蜜穴内翻搅。  
酒精让莱因哈特诚实了不少，索性还能清晰地认知自己身上的是吉尔菲艾斯，不至于太过抗拒。  
高大的红发青年一眨不眨地盯着身下人迷醉的神情，他引以为傲的腰肌正蓄满了精力，不断结实地将坚挺的硕根顶送进莱因哈特细腻柔韧的紧穴中，擦过对方娇弱的敏感区域，勾着贪婪的穴肉反复研磨出灭过头顶的快感。  
莱因哈特僵直了双腿无法动弹，急促的激流在他体内乱窜，吉尔菲艾斯每插入一次就更强烈一次，渐渐逼得他腹腔的酥麻积蓄起来。  
“莱因哈特老师，还疼吗？”  
“不疼……好舒服……”  
金发的俏丽男子不由自主地抬起双臀迎着红发学生的撞击，青年温暖的手心安抚着他的前端，按揉地帮助他排出透明的腺液。  
柔软的手指探到身下，结合处的缝隙一片粘腻。莱因哈特摸到插进身体里的那根，吉尔菲艾斯留意着莱因哈特能接受的程度，一直以莱因哈特的舒适为准，并没有完全插入。看着他隐忍的脸庞，莱因哈特轻轻捏了一把红发青年的大腿。  
“深一点……”  
担心会伤到莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯不敢太重地全数插入，他环住莱因哈特削瘦的肩膀，绷起臀肌将粗厚的根部一寸寸塞进饱胀的穴口中。  
体贴的充实让莱因哈特感受到温柔的暖意，他小声低吟，发出舒爽的声音。  
吉尔菲艾斯亲吻他汗湿的金色刘海，吻到湿润的浓密睫毛，才意识到莱因哈特悄无声息地哭过。红发青年没有戳破师长所坚持的尊严心，他深深顶进去，浅浅抽出两下，试图驱散莱因哈特脑海里乱七八糟的想法。  
“……这样可以吗？”  
来自体内深处的酸胀感酥麻了莱因哈特的下肢，他攀着红发青年结实的肩膀，火热的唇瓣勉强贴到学生的耳垂，断断续续地发出气音：“……吉尔菲艾斯……再重一点……”  
青年的眉头微展，屏息着抿起唇，压低了喘息的房间内只能听闻骤响的液体撞击声。  
莱因哈特扬起头，被顶得挺直了身体。燥红烧上他的鼻尖与耳廓，他浑身湿漉漉的像被干得熟透了。  
吉尔菲艾斯的下腹紧紧压在莱因哈特的双臀上，粉色柔软的臀瓣紧贴着他的阴囊，收缩的穴口似乎能将这两颗一起容纳进去。他稍稍抽动身体，就引得莱因哈特娇哼不断，细软沙哑的声线再反馈给他情色的冲动。  
来自吉尔菲艾斯的紧密贴合带给莱因哈特细密无缝的安全感，他用力抱紧着红发青年，滚烫有力的小腹与他炙热的双臀相贴，剧烈跳动的心脏压着他起伏不定的胸口，一切感官都告诉他身上的这个人是怎样全心全意地投入与他欢爱，而非玩弄他的心思。  
一旦莱因哈特向吉尔菲艾斯发出能够放开束缚的指令，红发青年的动作幅度明显剧烈过之前。既然他是那个决定陪伴莱因哈特承担这一切的人，他就应该帮助莱因哈特遗忘掉那些不堪的过往。吉尔菲艾斯不知道莱因哈特到底是不是真的被他弄得那么舒服，但他渐渐意识到一点：莱因哈特想要被他干到失神。  
为此那双修长笔直的双腿缠在他汗湿的腰上，柔若无骨的手臂勾着他的脖子，莱因哈特渴求地不断与他接吻，冰蓝色的湖面盛满了他的面容。  
被敬爱之人这样毫无保留的依赖，红发青年难掩身心的迫切，他猛地按住了莱因哈特，将透粉的身躯牢牢锁在两臂之间。  
吉尔菲艾斯的舌头用力地侵入莱因哈特轻唤他名字的唇瓣中，灵活的腰际不再顾及金发师长回缓的频率，重重地将硬挺的阴茎反复插进身下早已湿润无比的炙热深穴中。  
“莱因哈特老师——”  
饱含深情的呼唤钻进莱因哈特意识的裂缝中，穴肉上一簇簇细密的快感层叠着加倍传送上来，强烈得逼迫他蹙紧了秀丽的眉头。他循着视网膜上闪烁的白光，沙哑地说道：“射在里面……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
红发的学生冲动地加快了撞击，下腹提起的蓄势待发几近让吉尔菲艾斯无法顺利组织出语言，他抱紧了莱因哈特被他插得上下起伏的身子，滚烫的欲望紧贴着莱因哈特抬起的双臀，撑开紧致的肉瓣一直捅到最隐蔽的深处。  
吉尔菲艾斯低哼着尽数射进了莱因哈特痉挛的甬道内，莱因哈特掐着他的手臂，悬在他的勃起上颤抖不已，玉白小腹上的粉色阴茎瞬间溅射出大量清透的液体，沿着纤细的腰线缓缓流下来。  
莱因哈特溺水般喘息，吉尔菲艾斯搂着他温情地亲吻，冰蓝色的瞳孔中扩大的情欲还未彻底消退，暖意与困意一同抽干他点滴不剩的精力。


	3. Chapter 3

等莱因哈特再次醒来，已经日上三竿。他的身上一片干爽，床头柜上冷掉的早餐下垫了一张便签纸。  
无非两件事，拍照片的人已经找到了，是佛瑞德李希死后连带着被赶下台的一位高管的侄子，同样是这个学校的学生。索性对方胆小，又迫于莱因哈特现在的势力，不敢过度声张。第二件事……则是吉尔菲艾斯替莱因哈特请了假。  
莱因哈特看着干净整洁的室内，如果不是床褥上还残留着缠绵过的痕迹，他几乎以为昨夜的一切是梦。而他自身淫荡的模样没有随着酒精退去，引诱了学生的事实在他好不容易新生出了嫩肉的心口上平白划开一道血痕。

吉尔菲艾斯一整天的情绪都很饱胀，今晚就迎来周末，他该和莱因哈特启程前往时装周的会场附近了。一下课他就提着行李喜滋滋地赶到职工宿舍楼，迫不及待地敲响了莱因哈特的门。  
大概见他穿得特别严实，脖子都包裹起来了，莱因哈特投来古怪的一眼。  
“莱因哈特老师昨晚可没有手下留情啊，现在我的背还在痛。”  
吉尔菲艾斯轻声笑出来，发现莱因哈特没有和他开玩笑的心思，忙道：“我说谎了，没那么严重……莱因哈特老师？”  
金发男子没有应声，侧身出来关上房门。吉尔菲艾斯本想替他拿行李，却发现莱因哈特什么都没带。“你的东西都清理好了？我送你去车站。”  
高大的红发青年一愣，“莱因哈特老师不和我一起去吗？”  
“不了，车票我已经退了。”  
莱因哈特的冷淡让吉尔菲艾斯有些错愕，他本以为经过了昨天，不说交往，两人的关系也至少前进了一大步……  
“您都没有提前告诉我……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的眼神像被遗弃的幼犬，莱因哈特不忍再看，别过头去狠心道：“我临时有些私事，不能和你一起去了。”  
来时还兴奋的红发学生气焰消沉下来，一路都不再多言，只是一直拿那双碧蓝的眼睛盯着莱因哈特。而莱因哈特撑着脸看向窗外，或者抱着手臂假寐，不肯与他对视。  
“莱因哈特老师，昨天晚上——”  
“走时装周不需要有压力，”金发男子立刻打断道，“你不用太担心，正常发挥就没问题。”  
见莱因哈特不愿提起，吉尔菲艾斯只得将疑惑都藏在心底，恋恋不舍地向莱因哈特告别。

排练的一天结束，连续十几个小时的工作让模特们精疲力尽。时钟已经走向后半夜，吉尔菲艾斯站在展厅的门口，一眼不眨地望着远处明亮的路灯。几个同行成群结队地经过他面前邀请他一起走，红发青年微笑着拒绝，并不多做解释。  
每天都是如此，其他人也逐渐习惯了他的形单影只。尽管吉尔菲艾斯知道自己可能是在做无谓的等待，却始终挪不开步伐，直到他确定真的不会出现一个金色的身影来接他，才怅然地独自回到宾馆。  
与他同房的是一个开朗的浅发男模，对方每晚都与女友视频通话，甜蜜的气氛常常让吉尔菲艾斯感到自己十分多余。每当这时，他就格外想念莱因哈特，但时间太晚，吉尔菲艾斯不敢贸然打去电话，担心会打搅到莱因哈特的睡眠。  
莱因哈特并非完全不与他联系，每天早上他都会收到来自金发师长的鼓励信息，而这对吉尔菲艾斯来说还远远不够。一旦与心爱之人有过肢体上的接触，他就愈发离不开莱因哈特，似乎只有待在对方身边才能感到舒适。  
自从被莱因哈特选中，吉尔菲艾斯在台上就有了前所未有的紧张感。优秀的新人每年都会有，为了让莱因哈特能够一直只注视着他，吉尔菲艾斯严苛地为自己设立了能满足莱因哈特标准的计划，又贯彻惊人的意志力以达成目标，才从未让莱因哈特失望过。

 

“莱因哈特老师在做什么，方便接电话吗？”  
“方便，”温柔清脆的声音传来，“我看到你的表现了，非常出色。”  
虽然吉尔菲艾斯想要的是莱因哈特亲眼看见，但莱因哈特会第一时间关注，已经让他开心不已。吉尔菲艾斯径自笑了一下，认真道：“获得您的肯定，比什么都重要。说起来，莱因哈特老师的私事解决了吗？”  
“……嗯，差不多。”  
“那我能和您见面吗？”  
“现在？”师长的语气有些迟疑，“外面的雨不小，你就在电话里说吧。”  
红发青年内心有一瞬的失落，但他还是决定为自己的所作所为道歉：“那天晚上，我对您做了很过分的事——”  
“没关系，”对方打断道，“是我不好。要是让你觉得不愉快了……就忘掉吧，对不起……”  
“我不会忘记的。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“我想问您几个问题，希望您能如实回答我。”  
他能从气音中听出莱因哈特做了个深呼吸：“好。”  
“您知道我喜欢您吗？不是师生的喜欢，也不是朋友的喜欢……”  
“……我知道。”  
“那天晚上我所做的一切都没有后悔……您知道吗？”  
金发男子清脆悦耳的嗓音沉下来：“……我知道。”  
他都知道，红发青年顿时胸口一阵沉闷的苦涩：“所以对您来说，我究竟是您的什么人？”  
他生怕听到莱因哈特说自己只是他的学生，却更怕听见莱因哈特的沉默。而听筒那头迟迟没有回应，久到吉尔菲艾斯以为莱因哈特挂了电话。  
红发青年放开咬得刺痛的下唇，强笑道：“我知道了。”骨节分明的手紧紧捏着口袋里那两张甜点自助餐厅的入场券，吉尔菲艾斯隐忍着颤抖问出口：“那么莱因哈特老师……您答应过我的伯伦希尔，还去吗？”  
“……嗯，”莱因哈特如蒙大赦般终于应声，似乎在手边翻找着什么。“我现在就预定，可能要排一段时间的队……”  
“我已经预定好了，明天下午六点。”  
“哦……”  
对话再次陷入僵局，吉尔菲艾斯可笑地发现，他在担心自己这么做是不是让那个孩子气的老师又手足无措了。  
“……那你先回学校好好休息吧，我们明天见。”  
“我在您家附近找家宾馆就行了。”吉尔菲艾斯扯了下嘴角，开玩笑道：“不过住在您家可能会更方便。”  
豆大的雨滴从数千米之上的云层往下落，它们早就被削减了锐气，砸在高个的红发男孩身上却仍旧显得毫不留情。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有伞，他的睫毛上已经被打湿得一片模糊，冰凉的雨水流进他眼睛里，他还是没办法从莱因哈特家的窗口移开视线。  
莱因哈特终于从如此清晰的雨声中觉出不对：“你在哪？”  
红发青年吸了吸鼻子，小声道：“……我在您家楼下。”  
那抹金色的身影如他所愿地出现在窗台前，他傻傻地招手，对方急切地骂了句“傻瓜”，挂断的忙音穿进他的耳朵。  
莱因哈特一脸担忧地跑向他的样子，让吉尔菲艾斯觉得就这么死掉也无所谓了。

“怎么不提前说一声！”金发师长扒下他湿透的外套，擦着他被打湿成深红色的头发，语气又是生气又是心疼：“要是淋坏了怎么办？”  
红发青年碧蓝的双眸目不转睛地望向莱因哈特：“淋坏了，就让莱因哈特老师负责……”  
莱因哈特听着吉尔菲艾斯说话有些反常，对方说着，低下头凑近莱因哈特的脸，几乎要吻住他。莱因哈特连忙偏头躲过了这一吻，红发学生英俊的五官顿时垮下来，几近带上哭腔：“为什么？莱因哈特老师，我哪里不够好？”  
“你很好，是我不够好。”金发男子不忍地闭上眼，低声道：“是我误导你了。我不该强迫你留下……”  
“您是说，那天晚上不一定非要是我，别人也可以吗？”  
“不。”莱因哈特立即反驳，倒不如说对莱因哈特而言，是非吉尔菲艾斯不可。但莱因哈特对自己的身体早就丧失了信心，连累了自己倾慕的吉尔菲艾斯，他反倒因为有私心可言，比连累无辜的他人少一些罪恶感。  
“那么……您觉得是因为我和您发生了关系，才变得这么在意您？”  
吉尔菲艾斯今晚一直在说胡话，这话却正中莱因哈特的要害。“是。”他大方承认，吉尔菲艾斯的状态不对，他索性豁出去：“你或许把我看得很重要，但你未必想和我发展到那种关系。没有爱，就不应该做到那个地步……而你只是无意得知了那些事，觉得我——”  
“很可怜”三个字，莱因哈特硬生生吞了回去。  
红发青年忽然笑了，“莱因哈特老师，您好自私。”  
金发的师长浑身一震，“您有没有考虑过，哪怕一次……我本身对您的欲望？是不是如果我没有知道那些事，没有恰好出现在当时，您一辈子都不会接受我？”  
“不是……”被戳穿了心思，莱因哈特的硬气一扫而空，不自觉软下语气：“我是为你好……”  
“如果您是为我好，像这样的情况，您会接受我吗？”红发青年火热的手指捏住他线条姣好的下颌，“您会因为我现在想要您，就和我上床吗？”  
青年的下腹紧贴着莱因哈特的双腿，透过一条冰冷湿透的长裤，莱因哈特察觉到了异常炙热的硬物。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“莱因哈特老师，是我对您有欲望啊……早在您留我的那晚之前，我刚认识您的时候——”吉尔菲艾斯不甚明显地停顿了一会儿：“就对着您的照片出来过。”  
“……什么？！”  
说出这种私事，青年似乎开始不好意思，他的双手探进莱因哈特的衣摆，倾身将莱因哈特压在沙发上。  
滚烫的吻杂乱无章地印在莱因哈特的颈间，莱因哈特推着对方的脸，高热的体温灼烧了他的掌心。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知到底在雨下站了多久，连续数日的高压工作，再强壮的身体也受不住这样折腾。而对方似乎全然没有察觉到自己身体的不适，坚持要就地和莱因哈特登上本垒。  
不等莱因哈特竭力抵抗，红发青年突然脑袋一歪，趴在他身上不动了。  
见吉尔菲艾斯昏迷过去，莱因哈特更加紧张起来，手忙脚乱地将他拖到床上扒光，擦洗干净后接连换了数次冷毛巾，才让吉尔菲艾斯的体温下去一些。  
红发的学生叫冷也连带着莱因哈特的名字一起，金发师长苦笑一声，吉尔菲艾斯是当真要他负责。这么一想，反倒觉得心里轻松了。他钻进被子里抱住红发青年发抖的躯体，看着对方令他着迷的侧脸，轻轻的叹息化在温暖的卧室角落。

 

时装周上的优异表现加上梅克林格的支持，吉尔菲艾斯一跃成为最炙手可热的新人，各种代言接到手软，多家业界驰名的经纪公司频频向他抛出橄榄枝。莱因哈特建议他签约了最顶级的那家，并且他有自信吉尔菲艾斯绝不会淹没在人才济济的浪潮里。  
近期的活动照陆续流出，莱因哈特陪着吉尔菲艾斯选择通稿宣传的图片，忽然想起什么来：“吉尔菲艾斯，你什么时候认识我的？”  
红发青年不明就里：“……高三？校考的时候。”  
金发师长凝视着他，“这是我们互相认识的时候。”  
“哦，那就是初三。当时第一次买您的杂志封面。”学生的语气颇为骄傲：“之后我一口气收集了您此前所有的海报和杂志，费了不少功夫。”  
看着老师突然肉眼可见地涨红了脸，吉尔菲艾斯疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
“你怎么小小年纪就不学好？”  
吉尔菲艾斯不记得他都对莱因哈特坦白过什么，只当是对方说他初中就在追星：“我都是抽空看看，又不影响学习……”  
这抽的空，想必也是非常恰当的时机。莱因哈特咬紧了牙关忍住面上的燥热：“那些东西你现在还留着吗？”  
“当然！”红发青年肯定道：“虽然遇见您之后我温习的次数少了，也还是我珍贵的宝物。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道莱因哈特误解的程度有多深，也就无从为自己辨明清白。只是他的体能逐渐达到旺盛时期，就算知道了，似乎也没有辩解的必要——他大病一场后莱因哈特接受了他的表白，两人浓情蜜意了小半年，几乎把年轻人的激情都体验了个遍。  
起初莱因哈特还心有芥蒂，随着吉尔菲艾斯的努力，似乎渐渐彻底洗去了过去不快的回忆，至少能够坦诚面对彼此的欲求，不再对性事感到不堪。

吉尔菲艾斯搬离学校宿舍的前夕，查寝的老师是身为导员的莱因哈特。想着吉尔菲艾斯的宿舍或许要开欢送会，他首先就来到了吉尔菲艾斯的寝室。  
结果宿舍内只有红头发的青年一个人，他反穿着露背毛衣，听到门口响动转过身来，胸口前腹整齐紧实的肌肉一览无余。  
莱因哈特两眼一直，白皙的面容上浮起一抹淡粉色：“你怎么穿着这个？你的室友呢？”  
“这是我最后一晚呆在这间寝室了，寝室长说要留个纪念，集体穿露背毛衣拍照。”吉尔菲艾斯的语气稍有留恋，但更多的是轻快，因为他马上就要搬进莱因哈特的家里了，免租的。“他们还在换衣服。”  
莱因哈特看出他心有不舍，轻声道：“今晚好好庆祝一下，别吵到别的学生。一会儿我就不来了，你们自己注意点。”  
“……莱因哈特老师不和我在这里留些纪念吗？”吉尔菲艾斯眉眼间变了神色，深深地望向莱因哈特。莱因哈特熟悉他这个眼神，不自在道：“想什么呢。”  
“莱因哈特老师明明知道……”  
“我不——”  
红发的高个青年一步上前将俊美的金发老师压在门上，火热的双唇阻止了莱因哈特继续说出拒绝的话。  
身后传来门上锁的声响，青年扣住了他的腰，将他往自己的床上带。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯！”  
莱因哈特低声喘息着推拒，这次吻毕吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸并没有比他平稳多少，湛蓝的眼睛里翻滚着浓郁的情欲，贴身毛衣下已经有勃起的痕迹。莱因哈特一咬唇，当机立断地按住吉尔菲艾斯翻身压住，一把掀起他的毛衣裙摆。  
面容上一本正经的红发青年，下身竟然还穿着女式的蕾丝内裤，根本兜不住吉尔菲艾斯发育完整的下体。莱因哈特涨红了脸，语气又羞又怒：“怎么连这个也穿上了？你们是要拍艳照？”  
吉尔菲艾斯浑身一僵，生怕戳中莱因哈特心底的伤口，忙软下语气低声道：“怎么会，只是和衣服配套的，索性一起穿了。”  
莱因哈特半垂着眼睛不语，突然伏下身子，开始舔舐那根胀硬的柱体。  
吉尔菲艾斯瞪大了双眼，虽然莱因哈特会和他做，却极少这么主动，现在愿意做到这种程度，倒像是真的放下了过去。莱因哈特的逐渐熟练让他隐隐心酸了一会儿，很快就沉迷于爱人的服务。  
燥热的气息萦绕在他脸旁，红发学生一把拉下挡住了口鼻的毛衣领，动情地呼唤着老师的名字。  
“……别出声。”  
莱因哈特压低声音命令道，再次将落到脸前的金色长发挽至耳后。波浪的发尾时不时就这样垂下来干扰他的动作，金发师长最终停下，抬手将长发像上课时那样扎了起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯一见到他这个样子，脑子里立刻不受控制地回想起室友们谈论到的莱因哈特扎头发的情况，在莱因哈特的嘴中颤了一下。  
粗厚的硕根直直插进莱因哈特的喉咙深处，这样一次弹跳勾起莱因哈特的不适，他一手压住吉尔菲艾斯的腹部，柔软的手指不自觉地抚摸光滑结实的肌肉。  
吉尔菲艾斯捉起他的手，或轻或重地揉捏，语气异常迫切：“莱因哈特老师，我想要……”  
不光是吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特也早就情动。他红着耳根，闻言蹙起秀丽的眉头，借着吉尔菲艾斯柱身上的湿滑，打湿两指伸下去摸进自己体内。开拓自己的感觉并不好受，往常是吉尔菲艾斯在做，对方的温柔往往让他适应得很快。但莱因哈特今天想惯着吉尔菲艾斯，小巧的粉色鼻尖上渗出汗珠，手上的动作一下也不含糊。  
为了让自己更快进入状态，莱因哈特一手握住自己半勃的玉茎，柔软的手指圈起为自己撸动。红发青年胀硬的阴茎在莱因哈特的嘴边散着热量，他凑上去吮吻吉尔菲艾斯的味道，试着往自己穴内塞入第三根手指。  
吉尔菲艾斯怜惜地抚摸着师长的金发，超出他想象的体验让他兴奋非常，差点就对着那张精致的脸直接射了。他拉起莱因哈特纤细的手臂想要亲自动手加快对方扩张的进度，莱因哈特却抽出手指，径直坐上他的胯间。  
湿热的臀缝压在吉尔菲艾斯的勃起上，红发青年舒叹一声，垂着碧蓝的双目，有些征求意味地说道：“莱因哈特老师，我没戴套……”  
面色潮红的金发男子稍愣，软声道：“……放哪儿了？”  
“行李箱里。”  
莱因哈特偏过头去，角落里收拾得完备整齐的行李箱，看起来打开需要一番功夫。“算了。今天是情况特殊。”  
俊美的脸庞带着情欲靠近，吉尔菲艾斯难耐地扣住金发师长纤细的脖颈，炙热的双唇交叠缠绵在一起。  
莱因哈特扶着吉尔菲艾斯对准自己的腿间，柔软的穴口吸住硬挺的冠状，他扭着胯一点点将吉尔菲艾斯整根勃起全部吞吃。深红的毛发扎在他柔嫩的臀瓣上，顿时饱胀的下腹让莱因哈特撑住吉尔菲艾斯的胸口才勉强立起身子，随后他浅浅动起来，一点点擦出爽利的快感。  
吉尔菲艾斯摆在身侧的两手握紧成拳，他看着莱因哈特金色的波浪发尾随着起伏的动作荡到黑色的衣襟前，忍不住拉起莱因哈特的衣摆，双手顺着细腻柔滑的肌肤摸上去拨弄莱因哈特敏感的乳头。  
金发师长无声地昂起脖子在他的勃起上狠坐了两下，硬挺的冠状被挤入更深更紧的秘道，猝不及防的强烈挤压让红发青年哼出声来。  
莱因哈特忙按住他的嘴，绯红的面颊上一片羞耻的惊慌。吉尔菲艾斯轻柔地吻了吻莱因哈特的掌心，大手揉捏绷紧了的柔嫩肌肤，慢慢缓解莱因哈特紧张的心情。  
他坐着没有动，却有源源不断地酸痒爬上来，侵蚀莱因哈特还保有理智的地方。深长的阴茎卡在莱因哈特反复被蹂躏开的穴内，他一时无法分清下腹泛起的酥麻是因为吉尔菲艾斯在他体内跳动的关系还是自己在不自觉地收缩。  
红发的学生按下莱因哈特笔挺的背部，撑起上肢缠绵地吻住了莱因哈特抿紧的唇瓣。他用舌尖顶开柔软的薄唇，将对方无法抑制住的清亮音调全数闷在口中。  
“莱因哈特老师……动一动……”  
他低声请求着，金发师长抬起柔臀，咕啾地吸入吉尔菲艾斯胀硕的阴茎，埋入膜腔深处轻轻绞弄，让吉尔菲艾斯几乎欲仙欲死。  
男性的顶端最为敏感，莱因哈特挺起下肢，抖着腰专注套弄吉尔菲艾斯的前半段。教授形体的莱因哈特肢体极度柔韧，他撑在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，反复让吉尔菲艾斯的冠状进出他紧致的穴口，探进去顶在他柔嫩的壁膜上，抽出时恰到好处地一缩。纤细的腰肢灵活扭动，窄小的臀瓣利索地做着吞吐，将吉尔菲艾斯硬挺的肉根蹭得水润。  
吉尔菲艾斯躺着享受莱因哈特的服务，对方的熟练让他胸口疼痛起来，他睁开眼，见到的却是莱因哈特闪烁不定的眼睛，似乎在渴求吉尔菲艾斯积极的反应。  
“莱因哈特老师……”他动情地哼叫师长的名字，宽厚的大手覆上莱因哈特玉粉的双臀，对方坐下时便用力向胯根按去。  
莱因哈特昂起脖子，又不敢在学生寝室叫出声，忙咬住自己的下唇。吉尔菲艾斯带着他抽送了几次，疏于锻炼体能的莱因哈特将歇下来，反倒被体力充沛的吉尔菲艾斯顶得好似在骑顽劣的马匹。  
滚烫的粗硬硕物塞在他体内反复抽弄，痒麻顺着不老实的肉茎传到他敏感的穴壁上，莱因哈特绷起脚尖，翘着臀部迎击红发学生的狠插。  
吉尔菲艾斯一动，床脚与地面的摩擦骤响，床板侧撞在墙面上，几下就撞出痕迹。莱因哈特生怕吉尔菲艾斯的室友什么时候就出现在门口，又或者被相邻寝室的学生听出什么异样，强忍着喉咙中满溢的娇吟：“……快点吧，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“……我还不够快吗？”  
红发青年问着，当真又扣住他的腰加快了频率。  
莱因哈特蹙着眉头舒爽地低吟一声，一束浊白的蜜液溅到吉尔菲艾斯的小腹上，直接弄花了那件粉色的毛衣。  
伴随着他前端轻颤着吐露精液，吉尔菲艾斯的翻搅变得无序，终于一下顶到深处就不动了。柱身撑开他的穴道猛烈抖动，一束热液分股洒进他的体内深处，烫得莱因哈特绞紧了吉尔菲艾斯，敏感的甬道痉挛不止。  
吉尔菲艾斯搂住他的肩膀吻个不停，呼吸逐渐平稳的莱因哈特回过神来，身为教师自己竟然在学生寝室和学生做爱，还因刺激而短时间内就获得了高潮……越想越不像样，金发师长羞赧地夺过学生递过来的裤子，扒拉了一下外套就走出这间温度过高的寝室。  
他刚打开宿舍门，走道的凉风还没吹散他脸上的情热，迎面走来几个互相推搡的学生，正是吉尔菲艾斯换好了露背毛衣的室友。见到查寝的老师，他们立刻一个个站得笔直。  
“不要吵到周围的学生。”莱因哈特重申道，发现自己的声音有些嘶哑，连忙掩饰地咳了两声。  
“是，莱因哈特老师……”  
男学生们互相传递了一个奇怪的眼神，莱因哈特平时不爱扎头发，现在却扎起了马尾，还这么凌乱。有哪个学生会猜到，当初义正严辞阻止他们意淫莱因哈特老师的吉尔菲艾斯，居然让莱因哈特老师亲自扎了马尾，甚至在寝室里就对老师做了这样那样的事。  
“啊！吉尔菲艾斯！你这家伙居然没有换！”  
“你这个叛徒！”  
莱因哈特不敢多虑吉尔菲艾斯把那件弄脏的毛衣究竟藏得安不安全，急速走了两步，留有余温的后穴中传来体液流下的动静，底裤顿时一片湿漉漉的触感。那是吉尔菲艾斯刚才在他体内造的孽，还没来得及清理出。  
他别扭地并起腿行走，忽然敏锐地意识到身后的吵闹声变小了。莱因哈特心虚地回过头，吉尔菲艾斯被揪着衣领，一两个学生正在可疑地打量他。  
金发的老师慌忙加快了去往下一间学生寝室的步伐，至于做了“叛徒”的吉尔菲艾斯，就自求多福吧。


End file.
